Translate The Diary
by Rafa008
Summary: POV. At six, Mustumi moves to Hinata Inn, where she meets Keitaro and the two begin spending afternoons together, playing on the playground and talking. Later, Naru, of tree, also moves and a strong friendship forms between the trio in their childhood, but also a love born and several promises, witnessed by the doll Liddo and the journal's entries of Mutsumi.


**The Diary**  
**Author:** Rafa008  
**Couple:** Keitaro / Mutsumi  
**Summary:** POV. At six, Mustumi moves to Hinata Inn, where she meets Keitaro and the two begin spending afternoons together, playing on the playground and talking. Later, Naru, of tree, also moves and a strong friendship forms between the trio in their childhood, but also a love born and several promises, witnessed by the doll Liddo and the journal's entries of Mutsumi.

**The Diary**

Chapter 1-Mutsumi comes  
Music: Four Seasons-Namie Amuro

_Diary of Mutsumi Otohime, 1984  
Dear Diary, very pleased, I'm Mutsumi Otohime, got six years and I was born on the 3rd of March. It all started on a late spring afternoon. Me and my mom moved to the Hinata Inn, a lovely place surrounded by trees, where she will work. Grandma Hinata introduced me to Kei-kun. He is a very shy boy, but dear and determined. I already like him so much, as watermelons and kotatsus. We played on the playground , made sand's castles with my Liddo-Kun plush. Oh, and then we played to break watermelons, something I loved to play in Okinawa, ah we miss it! Tomorrow we will play together again, I promised him._

Four seasons of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four seasons of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four seasons of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four seasons of love and laughter  
I'll be ok ...  
  
Did you know that when two people who love each other, go together to Toudai and be happy forever? Hihihi  
Pension Hinata, Spring of 1984  
A little further from the city of Tokyo, there was a huge ancient inn called Pension Hinata, with a grand staircase in the entrance and surrounded by green trees and flowering. Beside the board had a playground with swings, seesaws and a sandbox, where there was only one child, a boy of 5 years, with hair and brown eyes, wearing shorts and a shirt of long-sleeved, and was playing alone in the sand, with a little truck and a sand castle he had built. Several cherry trees surrounding the abandoned playground and the wind blew the pink flowers giving an air of tranquility and calm.  
A old woman in a kimono and a jacket on top with the logo of the place, approached the boy.  
Hinata-Keitaro.  
Keitaro-Yes Grandma? Um, who is this?  
Behind Hinata Urashima, was a girl holding a teddy bear.  
Hinata-My grandson, from today we will have a new dwell, don't be shy Mutsumi.  
Back the Keitaro's grandmother, was the girl. She appeared six years, with dark brown hair, o the shoulders, chocolate eyes, wearing a bib and blue colored socks to the knees. In one of her hands she dragged the yellow teddy bear, from an anime. She smiled at the boy, who blushed.  
Hinata-This is Mutsumi Otohime. Mutsumi, this is my grandson, Keitaro Urashima. I hope you two be good friends.  
And she walked away, leaving the two alone. For a few seconds, the children were in silent, but the girl, Mutsumi, sat next to Keitaro and began building a sand castle next to him, speaking in a singsong voice.  
Mutsumi-Kei-kun, she is your grandma? Do you live here?  
The boy seemed surprised by the nickname and by the 'kun', it was just for friends.  
Keitaro-Um, she's my grandmother. I've been living here in the pension because my parents are busy with the candy store that the family manages.  
He looked at the teddy bear and asked her:  
Keitaro-This is the Liddo?  
Mutsumi-Yes, I love the anime. Do you like?  
Keitaro-Yes, I see there will be the OVA soon.  
The girl smiled and soon they began to build a huge sandcastle together and the boy blushed every time she leaned against his hands, when caught in the sand.  
Keitaro-Your family lives here?  
Mustumi Yeah, me and my mom are hosted here. She works here. Do you like watermelon?  
Keitaro-Yes, but ... Hey, where are you going?  
The girl ran and yelled for him to wait for her.  
Keitaro thinking-_She is weird._  
A few minutes later she appeared carrying a huge watermelon.  
Mutsumi-I love watermelons. Let's play to break it?  
Keitaro-Come on.  
The game went on for some time, until it begins to darken and the two say goodbye in front of the playground.  
Keitaro-Will you come to play tomorrow, Mu-chan?  
She took his hand for a few seconds before answering, and the two go to different sides.  
Mutsumi smiling-Sure Kei, I promise.

_Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita_

_Kioku fukaku tesaguri de anai kage o motomete wa_

_I can taste the sweetness of the past_

_Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo_

_I'll be alright me o tsureba soko ni_

_Kawaranai ai o I belive_

_Haru no hikari atsu metara hana sakasete_

_Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete_

_Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de_

_Atatamete hoshii_

**Chapter 2-The wedding**  
Music: I Wish-Maeda Ai

_Dear Diary  
Today me and Kei-kun entered through one of the secret passages of the pension, searching for watermelons. We ended up watching a beautiful wedding, a couple from Toudai. The bride wore a white and gorgeous veil, I want one too. I do not know what Toudai was until Mom explained me. It's a college. She said that when you and someone you love go together to Toudai will be happy forever. We were watching the ceremony while we ate watermelons.  
_  
_When I wish upon a star, and surrender my pride to the wind  
I can see a future that can not be quenched by anything today!  
I know I can ...  
I wish!  
_  
Keitaro woke up the next morning excited to go to school. For the first time in his five years of life he played with a girl, like a dream. Because being clumsy and terrible at math, girls from his school did not give a damn to him. He sat in the desk, putting his books and lunch box on the table, when two boys of his age appeared.  
Keitaro-Shirai, Haitani, guess what happened! I met a girl, and we even played together.  
Haitani laughing-Hahahaha Keitaro tell me the true.  
Shirai-It seems you were dreaming, friend. You did the essay that the teacher asked?  
Keitaro-Oh no. My grandmother is going to kill me.  
Shirai and Haitani-Hahahahaha, what a ass.  
He had spent the previous afternoon playing and forgot. When was 11pm, Keitaro got his notebooks and quickly left the school. Her aunt Haruka studied in the next building, but she was from the junior school, so her classes wouldn't end until early afternoon. So he went alone and took the cable car that let him on the outskirts of the Hinata Inn. He descended the grand staircase in front and quickly went have lunch with his grandmother and some people there, but no sign of Mutsumi.  
After taking a scolding from grandmother when he showed the notification, she told him to not lea the room until make the homework, so he went to his room, which was on the 2nd floor of the inn, to make the math assignment.  
Keitaro-Aaah, why do I need to learn how to do subtraction?! I cannot! Buáaaa.  
Haruka-Keitaro, you're too dumb. Subtraction is easy! Wait to arrive to the fractions.  
Keitaro-Aunt! Help me.  
Haruka mad-Do not call me Aunt! I'm not even old enough to be!  
Haruka Urashima was Keitaro aunt, and was 13, a student of junior high. She had black hair on the shoulder and most of the time she was calm, except when her nephew took the serious. She dragged a chair and sat beside him on the desk, seeing the exercises on notebook. She explained the background subtraction and after a few minutes, Keitaro seemed to have learned.  
Haruka-See? It's not difficult.  
Keitaro-Thanks Haruka-san.  
Haruka-Now make these here.  
Keitaro took a pencil and looked at the exercises.  
Keitaro-Hum ... I forgot.  
Haruka mad-But I just explain to you! Ah, I quit.  
Keitaro-Buáaaa ...  
In the afternoon, the sky was blue and Keitaro went to the playground with his toys. He was digging with his shovel in the sand, when two small hands covered his eyes.  
Little girl-Guess who is Kei-kun?  
Keitaro-Mustumi?  
Mutsumi upset-Well, how did you guess it so fast?  
Keitaro-Only you call me 'Kei-kun'.  
That afternoon was very hot, showing that summer was coming. With warmth, and red faces from the sun, the two kids stopped digging in the sand, lying on the ground, side by side and facing each other, brown eyes to into chocolates.  
Mutsumi-I want watermelons ...  
Keitaro-Me too ...  
Mustumi-I know! Kei-kun come with me.  
She took his hand and headed for one of the Hinata's Pension corner. She took a plank from the corner of a wall and the two entered in the hole that was there. It was dark and she guided him around, and then moved a piece of plank and the light entered where they were. In the breach, they could hear and see what was happening there.  
They were in one of the halls of the accommodation, which was all dressed with flowers and white satin, and there were two long tables with dishes and cutlery and decorations on top. In the end, there was a pedestal and a young couple stood before a priest. The couple was in white, she with a long dress and a veil and he with a suit.  
Mutsumi-How beautiful, is a wedding!  
Keitaro-Wow.

_Why are we here?  
Tell me as soon as possible ... If the things we see are all there!  
I cover my arms with my jacket, because I'm feeling cold.  
Before you know it all became clear ...  
and turned into hope!  
If the rain ever dampen my face, I will remember!  
Be patient! That day ... That time ...  
_  
Priest So, young Yuki, will you marry and love the young Momo?  
Yuki smiling-Yes, I agree.  
And he looked at his bride, passionately. Mutsumi and Keitaro continued to watch the ceremony through the crack, their heads close together, the dark brown on the brown, both amazed, because it was the first time they watched a wedding.  
Priest-And you young Momo, agrees to marry the young Yuri and love him?  
Momo smiling´-Yes, I accept.  
Priest-So I now pronounce you husband and wife, you two can kiss.  
The whole room cheered as the young couple was kissing.  
Keitaro-They are very passionate.  
Mustumi-I want to wear a beautiful veil like hers.  
During the applause, the two children moved the plank and quietly went to the kitchen, where everyone who worked there were preparing to serve the food's wedding. A woman with long brown hair and an apron with the logo of the Hinata over a simple kimono came towards them and Mutsumi embraced her.  
Natsumi-Oh, child, what are you doing here?  
Mutsumi-Mom, hi. This is Keitaro. Kei-kun, that's my mom.  
Keitaro-P-pleasure.  
Natsumi-So that's the boy my Mutsumi talks so much.  
Mutsumi laughing-Yes. We came to eat watermelons.  
Keitaro-It was very hot out there.  
Natsumi-There are new watermelons that just arrived.  
Keitaro went to a table where were the fruits, while the girl remained with her mother, seeing the wedding.  
Mutsumi-What a beautiful wedding mom.  
Natsumi-Yeah. They are so young and in love. The two are from Toudai.  
Mutsumi-Toudai? What is this?  
Natsumi-Toudai is the University of Tokyo, daughter. Did you know that when two people who love each other go Toudai together, they will be happy forever?  
Mustsumi Really?  
Natsumi-Yes.

_When I wish upon a star, and surrender my pride to the wind  
I can see a future that can not be quenched by anything today! I know I can!  
I wish!_

**Chapter 3-The promise of playing**  
Song: A Thousand Miles-Vanessa Carlton

_Dear Diary  
These days I learned to sew with one of the teachers of sewing in kindergarten. I sewed a small beautiful and white veil and showed to Kei-kun, who praised. Mom took me to a library and guess what I found? A book called 'The Legend of Urashima Taro.' The story talks about a boy who saved a turtle and traveled up to the aquatic realm and met a turtle princess who turned in Princess Otohime. She gave him box when he returns to earth, but he opened it early and got old. You know, it's an interesting story and has my last name and the Kei-Kun's. While we were playing in the sand, I read to him. That's when we made our first promise: we'll play always together. We pretended that we were the characters from the book and he put the veil on my head.  
_

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound..._

Somi-And this is how you should embroider.  
In the morning in kindergarten, Mutsumi had a subject that was just for girls, Cutting and Sewing. Somi, the teacher was teaching the girl to sew the right way and use the thumb guard. It was a white cloth where Mutsumi did some embroidery.

Mutsumi returned from a walk with her mother, from the library and Keitaro was in the playground, as they always did after coming back from kindergarten.  
Mutsumi-Look what I brought.  
She took a children's book, with a fisherman and a turtle painted on the hood. As she read the story with her melodious voice and ate the 3rd slice of watermelon, Keitaro was digging and separating a pile of sand.  
Mutsumi-Once upon a time, there was a humble fisherman named Urashima Taro, he was walking along the beach when found some evil boys abusing a turtle. Taro stunned the guys and saved the little turtle returning it to the sea. The next day, a giant turtle appeared and said that the turtle he saved was a princess and her father, the Emperor Ryugo-jo wanted to marry him with it. Taro climbed on the back of the turtle and traveled under the sea until they reached the palace. There, he met the daughter of the Emperor, now turned into a beautiful girl, Princess Otohime.  
Keitaro stopped digging, laughing.  
Keitaro-How funny, are our surnames.  
Mutsumi-Well well, it's true.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd..._

He continued to work in the sand, but paying attention to the voice of his best friend. Mutsumi paused and took out a white cloth bib of lace she had made and placed on her head, mimicking a veil princess.  
Mutsumi-Taro spent a few days at the Palace, participating in festivals in his honor. But after a while he felt homesick from Earth and his family and asked to return. Before he goes, Princess Otohime presented him a small box and said he could not open until he was old and gray. Then Urashima Taro went. But when got to land, everything was different because 300 years have passed. He returned to the beach, hoping to find the turtle, but she did not show up. Then he opened the box and a white cloud came turning him into an old man. Then he heard the voice of the Princess in the sea: I told you not to open it now. Inside it were all your years. Urashima Taro had left the box on the beach and was gone.  
When she finish the story, Keitaro finished building the castle and Mutsumi put some shells in the castle ornament. Mutsumi, still with the white cloth, smiled at Keitaro, who returned, sitting beside his friend, both with their shoulders touching, watching the castle ready.

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

Mutsumi-Kei-kun? Let's promise that we will play always together?  
Keitaro smiled, a beautiful smile, making her smile along.  
Keitaro-I promise, we always play together.  
Mutsumi-I promise too.  
The little girl took his hands between hers, both with flushed cheeks, but enjoying the moment, laughing. They would always be together.  
Mutsumi-We could play the characters are us!  
Keitaro-Let's?  
Keitaro took a sheet that was in the service area and hung around his neck like a cape.  
Keitaro-No one will mistreat turtles here!  
And he played with the tsword toy against invisible monsters and saving Mutsumi, the Princess Otohime. The veil felt from Mutsumi and Keitaro gathered, placing on her brown head and the girl smiled now joining him in the fight, both sweaty and laughing a lot, while giving shots in the air, where the monsters invisible were.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by.._

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you..._

_Tonight_

**Chapter 4-Narusegawa arrives**  
Music: She's no You-Jesse McCartney

_Dear Diary  
Today me and Kei-Kun were playing when Grandma Hinata arrived and brought with her good news, a new guest had arrived. It's a girl named Naru-chan. She is very shy, but soon the three of us were good friends. She is very sweet and I lent her the Liddo-kun. At first she did not talk much, but now speaks. We played and climbed together with a ball. Naru is my best friend and always play with me, with dolls. The three of us made a important promise today: We, Naru, Kei and me, will go together to Toudai! I will study hard for it, hihihi._

_They got a lot of girls_

_Who know they've got it going on_

_But nothings ever a comparison to you_

_Why can't you see that you're the only one I really want_

_And everything I need is everything you do_

A few weeks went by and the summer came. And with summer, come a new surprise. Keitaro and Mutsumi were playing on the playground with plush Liddo when Grandma Hinata approached.  
Mutsumi and Keitaro-Hahahahaha.  
Hinata-Children I brought someone to play with you two. C'mon Naru, don't be shy.  
Back the old woman, was a little girl of three years, with red hair and wearing a kimono. She seemed quite shy.  
Hinata-Naru Narusegawa, she will live here for a while, to treat her health. Be good to her.  
And she went away leaving behind the little girl, who was apprehensive because she did not know them.  
Keitaro and Mutsumi approached her. Mutsumi smiled at her and said:  
Mutsumi Hi-Naru-chan, I'm Mu-chan and this one is Kei-kun.  
Keitaro-Don't worry Naru-chan, let's be good friends.  
The little girl smiled still kind of shy and looked at the teddy  
Mutsumi-Liddo You like? I'll lend you.  
And she gave to her the Liddo plush. Naru hugged the bear, muttering a "thank you."  
Mutsumi-Let's play in the swing, Naru-chan!  
Mutsumi sat on the red swing and Naru on her lap. Keitaro climbed behind and swing them. The wind blowing on their faces was pleasant, taking the heat of the afternoon. The three played on the swing and Naru was talking more.  
Mutsumi-Ah, I'm tired. Let's play ball?  
Keitaro-Yeah. You come Naru-chan?  
Naru-Yes.

_And a girl walk by won't matter_

_Cause you're looking so much better_

_Don't ever need to get caught up in jealously_

_She could be a supermodel_

_Every magazine the cover_

_She'll never ever mean a thing to me_

The days passed and the trio played all days, with ball, in the sand or on the playground. Naru had a delicate health, and again had to stop because of fatigue, but had fun with the new friends. There was one afternoon when Naru had been in bed with a fever. She was lying on the futon in her room and Mutsumi and Keitaro were outside, concerned. But her father reassured them, saying she was going to be okay. Mutsumi was searching forsome flowers to bring to the new friend while Keitaro took a wet cloth to put on her forehead and went to Naru smiling at her, and she opened her eyes shyly. Naru was becoming so important to him, as Mutsumi was.  
One day the three found a small train for children that had place to one person. Mutsumi put Keitaro and Naru together, first and then she climbed behind them when the train started to move. The three laughed a lot, but the little train fell o the ground with the weight of the three and they fell to the ground. They laughed a lot, only a few scratches and a little mark on Naru's arm. Keitaro with a scratch on his face helped Naru and Mutsumi to stand up and cleaning the dust from the clothes.  
Keitaro-Are you okay Naru-chan?  
Naru-Yes.  
Mutsumi-You have to put a bandaid on the wound.  
Keitaro took out and put a bandage on the arm of Naru.  
Keitaro smiling-Right Naru, now will not hurt anymore.  
Naru-Kei, thank you.  
Of course Grandma Hinata fought with them after that. Each passing day they were getting into adventures, unveiling the secret passages of the Hinata, exploring the neighborhood and playing. When Keitaro was grounded for some mischief, Mutsumi and Naru played dolls together, chatting in the room of the older girl.  
One afternoon, the three were standing in sandbox, Liddo-kun together.  
Keitaro-Do you live with your parents here Naru-chan?  
Naru shy-I live with my dad. Mommy is in heaven now.  
Mutsumi hugging her-I'm sorry Naru-chan.  
Naru-My parents met in Toudai.  
Mutsumi wondered-Really? How beautiful!  
Naru-Yes. My daddy said that the first word I learned was Toudai.  
Keitaro-Toudai? What is this?  
Naru-It is a great school for big people.  
Mutsumi-Who goes along there will be happy ever after.  
Keitaro-Really Mu-chan?  
Mutsumi-Seriously.  
The trio's friendship grew each day. Mutsumi and they wanted to be friends forever.  
Mutsumi Let's make a promise. Let go all together to Toudai!  
And she held the little finger for them two. Naru and Keitaro smiled and spread their fingers.  
Keitaro-Yes.  
Naru-Yes.  
The three laughed and stood up, going to play the in slide away, carrying the Liddo-kun, the bear had witnessed all times and promises the trio.

_She's no you, oh no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you, oh no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I got..._

_Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you_

_She's no you..._

**Chapter 5-The statement**  
Music: Someone Like You-Adele

_Dear Diary  
Today is Tanabata's day and I, Naru-chan and Kei-kun went to the festival. Aunt Haruka lent us beautiful Yukatas! Mine was blue with stars and Naru's was pink. It was very beautiful there, had stalls with food and souvenirs, Japanese dance shows and a tree to put little and colored papers with our requests. I asked to come along to Toudai with Naru and Kei. I have found that Naru likes Kei. I also really like him. But I know that Kei likes more Naru then likes me so I will help them stay together. I told him about the story of Toudai and told him to go to Naru-chan and declare his feelings.  
_  
_I heard  
That you're settled down  
That you  
Found a girl  
And you're  
Married now  
I heard  
That your dreams came true  
I guess she gave you things  
I didn't give to you_

The holidays were already late. There was an expectation in the air, between the three children friends. Mutsumi had been busied that afternoon then Naru and Keitaro were together on the playgroun, playing with Liddo-kun and drawing.  
Keitaro-So, did you like the park we were yesterday?  
The previous afternoon, Aunt Haruka led, Naru, Keitaro and Mutsumi to a park where they bought Creps and had fun running around the lawn where there were other children.  
Naru-Yes, I had never eaten Banana Crepe, it was very good.  
Keitaro-Hehe, mixing it with strawberry too. That was different.  
The two had exchanged their flavors.  
Naru-Hahaha, Mu-chan was upset for not having watermelon's crep.  
Keitaro- Mu-chan told me that have to have watermelon in all, because it's the basic.  
The two continued their draw.  
Keitaro- Naru-chan's mom and dad met at Toudai?  
Naru-Yes. It's was beautiful story.  
Keitaro admired her smile. He loved Mutsumi's smile because it contagious him, full of joy, but Naru was very beautiful. She was all shy and delicate. Keitaro smiled at her and she smiled back. Keitaro stood and extended his hand to her, and the two were playing on the swing, where he pushed her while waiting Mutsumi arrives.  
It was the day of the Tanabata festival in town and Haruka, Keitaro's aunt, who loved collecting kimonos, decided to make up Mutsumi and Naru. The two girls went up to the 2nd floor of the inn, in the room next to Keitaro, Naru, shy, went after Mutsumi, carrying Liddo-kun.  
Haruka-Oh, come on girls.  
The two entered the room. It was painted in a pale yellow and organized, with a typical Japanese decor for girls, with a tea table in a corner near the window. She opened one of the cabinets which were separated, where there were many beautiful kimonos.  
Mutsumi and Naru-Wow Haruka-san!  
Haruka-Let me see, I have two Yukatas I used long ago and kept, will serve straight at you two.  
Keitaro was in the hallway waiting for the girls, using a simple male kimono. The bedroom door opened and both girls left, wearing beautiful yukatas. Haruka wore one too, navy blue with a silver stripe. Mutsumi's yukata was a baby blue with prints of stars and had her hair tied in a bun. Naru wore a pink yukata with floral prints and red hair attached by a ribbon behind. The two smiled and each took an arm of Kei-Kun.  
Naru and Mutsumi-Did you like Kein-kun?  
Keitaro red-Um, er, you two look beautiful.  
Mutsumi-Kei-kun too.  
Naru-Yes.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._

Keitaro was embarrassed. The three children went to the festival along with Haruka, Grandma Hinata, Natsumi's mother, Narusegawa's father and Seta, a boy from Haruka's school, with dark hair and glasses, with a beautiful smile. There were many people and many stalls with food, games and crafts. Ahead, there was a stage where a group performed a traditional dance. The three children attended the presentation, marveling at the Japanese dancer girl, who received loud applause.  
Mutsumi dragged Naru to go behind the Tanzaku, papers to write their requests and put in bamboo leaves.  
Mutsumi smiled when writing her own: _I want to go to Toudai with my love Kei-kun and Naru-chan._  
Below, she drew a watermelon. She put her paper on the bamboo leaves and turned to Naru-chan.  
Mutsumi-And you Naru-chan? What order?  
Naru-Uh, I ...  
Mutsumi-Now now, no need to be ashamed to show it, after all it is your request. But let's hang it on a branch.  
In their paper, the draw had two children. It was easy to see who they were, Naru and Keitaro. Mutsumi saw the drawing and got a little sad. After all she liked Kei-kun a lot and do not want to have to part with him. But she decided to help the couple of friends to be together, if that was what they wanted. She helped Naru to hang the paper. The two joined Keitaro, taking both side of his arms and went to the temple to do a prayer. After the festival, they ran, going to play in the tents of fishing and target shooting.  
_  
__I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

The next morning, the trio returned from the cinema with Haruka and Seta. The five had gone to watch the Liddo and friends's OVA. The trio came together with a package of popcorn, still laughing of the movie as they walked to the Hinata's house, which was nearby.  
Mutsumi-And when the professor fell in the pan? I laughed a lot!  
Keitaro-Truth, Mu-chan, me too.  
Naru-And when Liddo thought the pot was a hot bath? Hahaha.  
Mustumi and Keitaro-Hahahaha!  
Mutsumi-Let's play rock-paper-scissors to see who will be the Liddo!  
Keitaro-Come on!  
Keitaro, Naru and Mutsumi-Rock-Paper-Scissors!  
Naru had taken scissors, but Mutsumi and Keitaro took Stone and Paper. Keitaro won then he would be Liddo.  
Keitaro-Let's see which of you two will be the professor!  
Naru and Mutsumi-Rock-Paper-Scissors!  
Naru took scissors again and Mutsumi chose Stone, winning.  
Mutsumi-I won, I will be the professor. You will be the Dummy Naru-chan.  
Keitaro-Naru-chan, you always use the scissors.  
Mutsumi-Truth, try to choose another.  
Afternoon, Keitaro was doing a favor for his grandmother and Naru and Mutsumi were playing with some Liddo dolls they bought.  
Mutsumi-So Naru-chan also likes Keitaro?  
Naru-It ...  
Mutsumi-I also like. Let's play rock-paper-scissors to see who will marry him.  
Naru-Ahhh ... No.  
Naru knew she couldn't win her friend. But Mutsumi insisted.  
Naru and Mutsumi-Rock-Paper-Scissors!  
Mutsumi gained using the rock against scissors. They made one last round and Mutsumi smiled at her friend. Naru now had a look of concentration. She wanted to win.  
Naru and Mutsumi-Rock-Paper-Scissors!  
Naru's eyes widened. Had used scissors, but Mutsumi used paper.  
Naru-Ha? I won!  
Mutsumi hugged her friend.  
Mutsumi-You will marry Keitaro.  
Naru-Yes!  
Mutsumi-Now i will help you to declare to him..  
Naru-I adore you Mu-chan.  
Mutsumi-Me too.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

A few days later, Naru was drawing while Keitaro and Mutsumi were in the sand.  
Mutsumi-Kei-kun?  
Keitaro-Mu-chan?  
Mutsumi-Did you know that when two people in love go together to Toudai they will be happy forever?  
Keitaro-Really?  
Mutsumi-You like Naru-chan, right?  
Keitaro-Yes ... I like her Mu-chan.  
Mutsumi-Okay. So go to Natu-chan and tells her, oh and take the Liddo with you. So three of us will go together to Toudai!  
Keitaro-R-right.  
The boy took the Liddo-kun and then gave a quickly kiss on Mutsumi's cheek thanking her and going to Naru..  
Keitaro-Naru?  
Naru stopped drawing and smiled.  
Keitaro-Naru I like you. Do you want to go to Toudai with me?  
The girl blushed.  
Naru-Yes, I want to go with you!  
The boy gave her a kiss on the cheek, smiling, and holding her hand.  
Keitaro-It's a promise.  
Naru-It's.  
Keitaro-We better go thanks Mu-chan for helping us.  
Naru-We will.

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, is_

**Chapter****6****-****The ****second promise****  
**Music: A New Day Has Come Celine Dion

1985

_A new day has come  
A new day has... come_

_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear_

_Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you_

_Dear Diary__  
__Keitaro__went away__, to live__ with his parents__. __Before__ go__, he, me__and__Naru__-__chan __made__a time capsule__of__Liddo__, __where we put__several__toys and__other things__that have__our__good memories__inside__. __We took a paper where I__drew__the umbrella__of love and__put__their names under__and my__ name __besides, writing a promise to__go__to__Toudai__together, the three of us where__Naru__-__kun __and__Kei__will marry__. __Then we buried the__capsule.__I__'m leaving __soon__to Okinawa__. __I miss my__love__Kei__-__kun __and I'll__miss my best friend__Naru__. __Before I made a__second promise, but with Naru__, __that__we both__go__together__to__Toudai__! __Here,__maybe in 15 years ago__, we'll meet __again!__Kiss__.  
_

_Hush now__  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has... come_


End file.
